MySims: Buddy of OZ
The land of Oz is in peril!! Inspired by the story of L. Frank Baum's The Wizard of Oz, this hack-and-slash style MySims ''spin-off has you fighting to the end to defeat the evil Morgan. The game is rated T for animated blood, suggestive themes, mild crude humor, mild language, and fantasy violence. This game is for the Wii and Nintendo 3DS. The game is in full English/Japanese. You can choose between English and Japanese, and the subtitles come in English, Japanese, and Japanese-English Translation. English is replaced with other languages if the game is from a region other than North America/United Kingdom or Japan. Story The land of Oz has been overthrown by Morgan, the Form-Shifting Minstrel! Glinda has sent a tornado to find and bring the Ozians a hero! Who does this tornado pick up? None other than Buddy, former deutertagonist who stars in this game as main protagonist. After being sent to Oz, Buddy must meet up with the Warriors of Oz and defeat the evil Morgan. Characters Protagonists *Buddy-The game's protagonist. He's (somewhat) an ordinary 14-year-old boy. He, however, must end the tyrannical reign of Morgan. *Glinda-The Good Witch of the North. In order to find a hero to save Oz, she sends a tornado to find one, and it brings her Buddy. She gives Buddy instructions every so often, and equipped Buddy with the Great Sword of the North, her most prized weapon. *Scarecrow the Brainy-The first Warrior of Oz. She originally thought she didn't have a brain, but after traveling to the Emerald City with Dorothy and company, she was given word that she had a brain all along. She's patterned after Jenny. She can give you advice for defeating enemies and completing missions. *Tin Man the Heartful-The second Warrior of Oz. He originally thought he didn't have a heart, but was proven wrong after traveling to the Emerald City. He's patterned after TOBOR. He can heal you when you're low on health. *Lion the Courageous-The third Warrior of Oz. He originally thought he didn't have courage, but realized that he had it all along after traveling to the Emerald City with Dorothy and the gang. He's patterned after Goth Boy. He can help you fight enemies when you're in a bad spot. *The Wizard-The ruler of the Emerald City. He was kidnapped by Morgan, and it's up to Buddy and the Warriors of Oz to subdue Morgan and save the Wizard. *Your Character-After completing the game once, you can make your own character and play the game again with that character. However, you won't have cutscenes, because they're only programmed for Standard Play. Antagonists *Morgan-The Form-Shifting Minstrel. She has overthrown Oz and resurected the Wicked Witch of the West's army of guards and flying monkeys. She has three forms: Wraith, Dragon Witch, and Lamia. *Guards-Formerly worked for the Wicked Witch of the West. They fight using spears, but are very slow. *Flying Monkeys-Formerly worked for the Wicked Witch of the West. They are quite fast, but can only use hand-to-hand combat. Most are generic, but the first two that you fight are named Aku and Shi (after the Japanese words for "Evil" and "Death", respectively). Power-Ups *Ruby Slippers-Increases speed and allows a chance to teleport to safety. *Water Bucket-Melts enemies. *Oil Can-Causes enemies to fall, making them easier to target. Unlockables During Gameplay During the game, you will encounter various weapons and outfits. Outfits *Royal Messanger *Street Clothes (Agents) *Agent *Pilot *Street Clothes (Original) Weapons *Grand Fans of the South *Amazing Claws of the East *Incredible Dagger of the West Completing the Game Completing the game will unlock Custom Play; in this, you play as your own Sim, but without cutscenes (cutscenes are only available during Standard Play). Downloadable Content Downloadable content allows you to play two bonus boss battles. These boss battles are: *Poppy Weed-The leader of the enchanted poppies outside of the Emerald City. It's cute at first, but turns all kinds of nasty during battle. *The Undead Witch of the West-In an alternate reality, Morgan revives the Wicked Witch of the West. She somehow confuses the player for Dorothy and tries to kill them. Soundtrack The soundtrack for the game has a variety of songs and musical compositions to fit the mood of the game. These tracks usually elict a creepy/depressing tone by being either eerie and slow or being surprisingly and unfittingly happy. In order of appearance, the soundtrack includes the following music: Trivia *Even though the Scarecrow was originally a man, the Scarecrow is a girl patterned after Jenny in this game. *There is a weapon for every region of Oz; the South, North, East, and West. *Each power-up is based on the original story of ''The Wizard of Oz: Ruby Slippers are based on the Ruby Slippers Dorothy wore in the movie version, Water Bucket is based on the water bucket used to melt the Wicked Witch of the West, and Oil Can is based on the oil can used to help the Tin Man with his rust problem. *Morgan originally had a fourth form: the Black Widow Queen. This was cut to make sure the boss battle wasn't too difficult. **Also, in the concept art for the scrapped MySims Agents 2 ''game, Morgan originally had outfits that would hint the next form that she appeared as, and was reffered to as a "Director" for each form depending on the outfit. However, since she changes form only in the final Boss Battle, she was given an original look that had nothing to do with her various forms. *This game is somewhat comparable to ''American McGee's Alice; it's based off of a popular story, but has a different plotline. **However, MySims: Buddy of OZ is not as violent as American McGee's Alice, as the former only has animated blood and fantasy violence and focuses more on other aspects. **Ironically, a sequel in which Buddy is trapped in Wonderland is planned. However, it will still be rated T and will still have the same elements as MySims: Buddy of OZ. *The songs from game's soundtrack are taken from either the movie version of The Wizard of Oz ''or the musical ''Wicked (with the exeption of "Rainbow Connection", which was originally from The Muppets). Gallery Buddy of OZ Wii Cover.jpg|The cover for the Wii version. Buddy of OZ-Scarecrow.jpg|The Scarecrow's concept art. Buddy of OZ-Tin Man.jpg|The Tin Man's concept art. Buddy of OZ-Lion.jpg|The Lion's concept art. Buddy of OZ-Glinda.jpg|Glinda's concept art. Buddy of OZ-The Wizard.jpg|The Wizard's concept art. Buddy of OZ 3DS Cover.jpg|The cover for the 3DS version. Buddy of OZ Wii Cover (Japanese).jpg|Japanese Wii cover. Buddy of OZ 3DS Cover (Japanese).jpg|Japanese 3DS cover. Foreign Languages *'English:' MySims: Buddy of OZ *'Japanese:' ぼくとシムのまち: オズのバディくん (Boku to Shimu no Machi: Ozu no Badi-kun) *'Spanish:' MySims: Compi de Oz *'French:' MySims: Pierre d'Oz *'Portugese:' MySims: Camarada de Oz *'Italian:' MySims: Pino di Oz *'Dutch:' MySims: Piet de Piccolo of Oz Category:Games